The trip that changed it all
by velveteen rose
Summary: Dan and Phil go on a trip in the country, but when bumps in the road get in the way they are forced to face their true feelings. Phan!
1. The motel

**A\N** so this is the first chapter of my first ever phan story. I may do more chapters if people like it but if not I won't upload more chapters whats the point if nobody likes it right? so let me know if you do like it!

* * *

It was 11:30 PM and Dan and Phil were driving on some back country roads. They were planning on going on a vacation for the weekend. Going out into the country was something they had never even thought of, but when Phil said they should try it Dan was willing to give it a shot. Little did they know how bad yet amazing this trip would go.

"Dan do you even know where you are going?" Phil asked looking over at Dan with a scared look in his eyes. They rented a car for the weekend since they didn't own one. Which was already a bad idea in itself.

"Yes Phil… I do" Dan said trying to sound certain. Phil gave him a look of 'I don't believe you' Dan rolled his eyes and glanced at Phil for a second. He was looking out his window at the full moon. It lit up his dark hair lightly and outlined his face. Dan smiled and looked back to the road. They drove for another fifteen minutes until Phil spotted a motel.

"Phil, no. I am not getting murdered at some shitty motel"

"Would you rather get murdered by some guy in a bunny suit walking along the side of the road with an ax?" Phil asked, trying to keep a serious face. Dan looked at him with his brow crinkled up.

"What even Phil?!" Dan shrieked. Phil laughed.

"Come on, we should just go there get a room, and then start again in the morning" Dan knew that what Phil was saying made sense, but he really didn't want to go to some shitty motel.

"Why can't we find somewhere else?"

"Dan we are lost, and you know it. Driving in the dark won't help us" Dan finally gave in and they went to the motel. They pulled into the parking lot. Dan parked or tried to park the car. There were quite a few cars in the parking lot. They hopped out of the car and grabbed a few of their bags that they needed for one night, and left the rest in the car. Dan looked back at his parking job. The car was about as straight as Dan's hair. Phil laughed at Dan's parking job.

"Oh shut up!" Dan snapped. They walked into the motel and up to the desk. The place looked run down and creepy. Some of the ceiling was missing in one of the corners and the place had a strange smell. A lady with brown hair and green eyes was watching them as they approached the desk.

"Hello" She greeted them.

"Hi, do you have any rooms available?" She rolled her chair over to the computer looked over it.

"We have one room available" She told them. Phil sighed with relief. They paid for one night and walked to their room.

"This place looks so awful" Dan said to Phil.

"I know" They burst into laughter. Dan ran up to the bedroom door and slide the key card in. They walked into the room and looked around. The first thing they noticed was the single bed in the room. Dan closed his eyes and sighed.

"This couldn't get any worse," he said. The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Phil made Dan's heart race. He had been holding his true feelings for Phil to himself. He thought they would just fade but over the years they never did. They just got stronger. Dan's comment made Phil's stomach twist into a tight knot. He had always felt something outside of friendship for Dan. He tried to push his feelings for Dan away thinking they would fade but they never did. They walked further into the room. Setting their bags on the floor. Dan spotted a couch at the far end of the room. It was an ugly orange color. The room was small. The walls were white, and an awfully colored green carpet. The bed had an ugly flower print blanket laid on it and blue pillows. There was a small flat screen TV set at the foot of the bed.

"This place is a reck" Dan said looking around the room.

"Like you" Dan gave Phil a playful slap and walked over to the couch.

"I'll sleep on the couch" Dan said. Sitting down on it.

"Okay" Phil replied. He was glad and kind of sad that they weren't sharing a bed. Dan and Phil settled in and watched some TV until they got tired. Dan lazily plopped down on the couch with a small blanket from the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want the big blanket?" Phil asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Phil sighed.

"Okay" Phil slowly drifted off to sleep. Dan however. He couldn't sleep. The couch was like sleeping on an ugly rock. He tossed and turned making the couch squeak and grinned against the floor. All the nose awoke Phil and he looked over to Dan who was staring at the ceiling.

"Dan" Dan looked over to the bed.

"Phil, go back to bed, we have a lot more driving to do tomorrow" Phil sat up slightly.

"I know, you obviously can't sleep on that couch, just come and sleep up here" Dan knew he wouldn't get any sleep and driving with no sleep is dangerous.

"Okay" Dan said. He got off the couch and got into the bed. After a few minutes Phil had gone back to sleep. Dan just laid, staring at the ceiling again. His head was spinning. He couldn't understand why he felt this way around Phil. He didn't understand why his heart would beat out of his chest when Phil got close to him. He knew he wasn't gay, but he wasn't straight either.

Dan's train of thought was cut short when he felt Phil's head fall on his shoulder. Dan looked over at Phil and smiled. His arm started to go numb. Dan very slowly moved his arm so it was around Phil. Phil moved closer to dan, curling into his side. Dan's eyes became heavy and before he knew it he fell asleep.


	2. gas station

**A\N** well people liked it! So here's the second chapter! If you liked this chapter a review would be greatly appreciated! :)))))

* * *

It was the next morning. Phil woke up in Dan's arms. Phil's arm was draped across Dan's waist and Dan's arm was around his shoulders. It took Phil a second to really wake up and realize that he was in Dan's arms. He closed his eyes and smiled. It felt right to be so close to Dan, but he knew that this couldn't last. Phil slowly moved Dan's arm off his shoulders and got off the bed. Trying not to make noise. He put his glasses on and looked at the clock next to the bed once he was standing up. 1:03 Phil's eyes went wide. He gasped and whipped around.

"Dan!" Phil said jumping on the bed and shaking Dan. Dan's eyes shot open and he jerked upright.

"What, what is it?!" Dan yelled looking at Phil.

"It's one o'clock!"

"WHAT?!" Dan jumped out of bed, tripping, and almost falling on his face. They ran frantically around the room. Gathering all their things, and rushing out of the room. They ran down the hall, and into the check-in room, and headed for the doors.

"Have a nice day" The lady at the desk yelled as they rushed to the door.

"You too" Phil yelled back as the door closed behind him. They got into their car and took a deep breath.

"Well… that was a shit show" Dan said, setting his head against the back of the seat.

"You think?!" Phil said, his voice raised. Dan laughed and Phil laughed along with him. They both stopped laughing and locked eyes. The world seemed to slow down and it was like they were the only people in the world. Phil had a sweet smile stapled to his face.

"Uh, w-we should probably get going," Dan said ripping his eyes off Phil's.

"Yeah we should" Phil agreed his voice mellowed toned. Dan turned the keys, but the car didn't start.

"Dan, why didn't it start?" Dan leaned forward a little.

"I don't know" He turned the key again and the car started.

"Oh thank god" Dan breathed out. Phil sighed with relief. They drove out of the parking lot and on to the road.

"We shouldn't be driving for too long today"

"Yeah?" Phil said looking down at his phone.

He seems distracted. Dan thought to himself.

"Uh-yeah" Dan said looking over at Phil. He seemed to be upset about something. "Phil, are you alright?" Dan asked looking back to the road.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired" Phil said smiling at Dan. Phil wasn't just tired, he couldn't stop thinking about last night, and it was getting to him.

"Okay, well you should try and sleep. We have a few hours before we get to the cabins" Phil nodded. After a few hours Phil fell asleep. Dan drove in silence. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. Was Phil mad at him for it? Dan asked himself. He couldn't slow his thoughts. He looked over at Phil. He had his head rested against the side of the car. Dan took a deep breath. He heard a dinging noise and looked down at the red flashing light in confusion. It was the gaslight. They were running on almost nothing.

"Damn" Dan whispered. He started to look around for signs for a gas station, but there were none. Dan bit his lip. He looked over at Phil, and placed his hand on Phil's arm. Slightly shaking him.

"Hm, what is it, Dan?" Phil asked, his voice hoarse. He looked over at Dan through blurry eyes. Dan looked really concerned and Phil perked up a bit.

"We are running really low on gas, and I need you to get your phone out and look for the closest gas station" Phil sat up and grabbed his phone out of his bag in front of him. He tried to turn it on but the screen didn't light up.

"Uh, Dan… My phone is dead"

"What!?"

"I'm sorry!" Dan took a deep breath. "It's okay, we will find one before we run out" Phil nodded and gave Dan a reassuring smile.

* * *

 **A\N** sorry this chapter is so short. I thought I'd leave things on a bit of a clif hanger. I'm a bit of a slow writer so it may take me a bit for the next chapter.


	3. The bull

**A\N** Ughh I'm not very proud of this chapter, but I honestly can't express how happy it makes me too see everyone enjoying my stories! So thank you so much for reviewing and just reading it, it means so much to me 3

* * *

"Well" Dan said slamming the car door. They were pulled over on the side of the road. The car had finally run out of gas after a while of driving. Phil was standing by the guardrail.

"We should have gotten gas at the station across from the motel" Dan walked over to Phil.

"There was a station?" Dan asked looking over at Phil.

"yes, Dan, there was" Phil snapped a bit. He turned away from Dan and looked out into the woods next to them. Now they were trapped here for god only knows how long. Phil's feelings were eating him alive. He wanted to tell Dan so badly, but is it worth risking their friendship? Dan looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Noting"

"Phil" Phil swiftly turned and faced Dan, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry I forgot about the gas Phil," Dan said sheepishly.

"It's not that," Phil said almost coldly.

"Then what is it?" Dan asked.

"I-I… nevermind" Dan was even more confused. Why was Phil acting this way?

"Okay, fine… what do we do now?" Phil sighed.

"Dan!"

"What?"

"Your phone!" Dan smiled and ran to the car. He jerked the back door open and went through his bags, every last one. He closed his bags and looked in the front seats. No phone.

"Did you find it?" Phil asked.

"No, I must have left it at the motel"

"Well, we're screwed" Dan walked back over to Phil.

"Yeah pretty much" Phil scoffed.

"What?" Dan asked standing next to Phil.

"This trip… it's just gone to crap" Phil said.

"It's not over yet!" Dan said, enthusiasm filling his voice.

"Well, we can't go anywhere with a car that has no gas," Phil said, gesturing at the car.

"I'm sure somebody will come along, we can try and wave them down" Phil bit his inner cheek.

"Yeah, I hope"

An hour passed and noting.

"Dan this is getting ridiculous" Phil complained from the car.

"Yeah it is, why don't we go look for a gas station?" Dan was standing by the guardrail. Phil walked out of the car and over to Dan.

"Is that a good idea, leaving the car here?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, it should be fine" Phil gave him a doubtful look.

"And what are we going to do when we get to a gas station?"

"Asks to use a phone to call for help" Dan answered. Phil took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's get going" They grabbed some of their bags and started off. They walked in silence. Dan looked over at Phil as they walked. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking down at his shoes. They were about a mile away from the car. Dan walked in front of Phil and stopped. Stopping Phil in his tracks.

"Okay, What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Dan threw his hands up.

"Stop telling me you're fine! Just talk to me, why won't you?" Phil felt so frustrated. All his feelings and things have finally overwhelmed him.

"Because I care about you, Dan! I-I care about our friendship" Dan looked Phil up and down. He felt so confused. Phil was never like this. His mind raced with what Phil meant by that. It couldn't be, no it couldn't. Dan shook those thoughts from his head.

"Phil, I don't understand" Phil looked up at Dan, but something made Phil look passed Dan. worry filled his eyes and he took a step back, grabbing Dan's wrist in the process.

"What?" Dan turned to see cows standing a few yards away from them.

"Uh, Dan, what do we do?" Phil had heard stories of people accidentally going into cow fields and getting killed or seriously injured.

"Um-we-Uh" Dan stuttered. He stood in front of Phil almost like he was protecting him. A bull came running out from behind the herd of cattle. He stopped in front of all the other cows, raising his head high and snorting at Dan and Phil. Dan pushed Phil further behind him.

"Phil get ready to run"

"What?!"

The bull came barreling toward them.

"RUN!" Dan screamed pulling Phil with all his strength to the guardrail. It was a steep drop but they had no choice. They jumped over the rail and rolled down into the woods.

* * *

 **A\N** Tell me what you guys think and what I could improve on! Thanks so much for reading!


	4. out of the woods

**so... I feel like this chapter is complete crap but it's okay I'll do a LOT better next chapter also the loose cow thing is actually something that could happen I have no idea where that idea came from lmao. i had some writers block so this took longer then it should have. I won't be posting for awhile because I'm about to become very busy for a little but I'll write as much as I can.**

* * *

Dan tumbled down the hill. He felt a sharp pain on his face, arms and legs, and a sharp pain in the back of his head then, blackness. Phil came to stop at the bottom hill. The world was spinning so fast he thought he would be sick. He tried to stand up but felt a sharp pain om his legs and arms, and the dizziness didn't help. He took deep heavy breaths. He stood still until everything stopped spinning.

"Ugh, god" He breathed out. Phil stood up with a grown and looked around. "Dan" He called out just above a whisper. He spun around trying to spot Dan, but he didn't see a sign of him. Did he even jump down? Phil thought frantically.

"Dan!" Phil yelled. He looked up at the road. He saw two paths from them jumping, but one of them went way off to the side. Phil smiled and ran to the right. The woods were dense with trees and brush covering the ground. Thorn bushes were everywhere, and some fallen trees, big rocks were scattered around. Phil ran through the heavy brush avoiding the thorns as much as possible until he found the path Dan took down.

He stepped onto it and looked down. He felt his heart drop at the sight. Dan was laying on his side. His back against a rock. His arms and legs covered with cuts and blood smeared all over him. His cheeks had many cuts that were dripping some blood.

"Dan!" Phil yelled running up to him. He slid down beside him and shook Dan. Dan didn't wake up. Phil noticed what looked to be a dark spot of something on the back of Dan's head. He placed his hand behind Dan's head and felt something wet. He pulled his hand back and saw blood on his fingertips.

"Fuck," Phil said, in a whisper. He pulled Dan forward to see the back of his head. "Thank god," Phil said. The small cut didn't look bad. It must have been the impact that knocked him out. Phil thought. Phil knew he just had to wait for Dan to wake up. He couldn't carry him all the way back to the car. He pulled Dan's head onto his lap so he wouldn't be getting any dirt or anything in the cut on his head. Phil tried to whip some of the blood off Dan's head and face with the sleeve of his shirt.

Phil gently ran his thumb over Dan's cheek looking down at him, then Dan's eyes slowly opened. His vision was hazy.

"Dan" He heard a faint voice, he looked up and tried to see who was above him. Even with his blurry vision, he could tell it was Phil.

"Phil," Dan said his voice cracking. Phil smiled. He felt so relieved Dan was awake and he seemed okay.

"How do you feel?" Phil asked, his arm was resting across Dan's torso.

"Dizzy... and my head hurts" Dan replied, he put his arm around Phil's waist and moved closer to him. Phil's heart started to pound in his chest.

"We need to get out of here," Phil said trying to slow his heart rate. He knew Dan wasn't thinking straight and this all meant nothing to Dan.

"Yeah" Dan seemed to come to a little bit more and Phil felt his grip loosen on his waist. Dan pushed himself up of the ground. Little did he know just how close he was to Phil. As he rose up his face was inches from Phil's. He froze there. He looked into Phil's amazing blue eyes. Dan's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Uh, I'm feeling better. We should probably get out of here" Dan backed away. Phil wanted to grab Dan and pull his lips to his, but he stopped himself. Dan slowly stood up. He flinched as he stood. Phil shot up and grabbed a hold of Dan's upper arm.

"Take it slow," Phil said. Dan smiled at Phil.

"I'm okay Phil, you don't have to worry so much," Dan said, trying to comfort Phil. Phil just smiled. They locked eyes for a minute until Phil realized that he still had a hold of Dan's arm. He quickly pulled his hand away. His cheeks turning red.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Phil said turning away from Dan and looking up to the road. They started to walk to the hill and climb up. As they got close to the top they heard what sound like voices. They both looked at one another and smiled. They got all the way up to the guardrail and climbed over.

"Phil look!" Dan shouted as they saw people rounding up the cows. Three people were on horses and a four on the ground. A young girl on a brown horse with black legs was standing off to the side. She noticed Dan and Phil. She looked worried and rode over to them. Phil took a step back as she got closer. She stopped her horse and looked down at them.

"You guys look like hell, you need any help?" She asked. She had long brown hair with golden streaks and blue-green eyes. She hopped off her horse and backed him up a few steps.

"Yes, we need help, our car ran out of gas about a mile down the road and we don't know the area" Phil explained to the girl.

"There is a gas station about another mile down the road, but I have some gas in the back of my truck right now" Dan and Phil smiled. "I'll get it for you guys" she said turning back to her horse.

"Thank you so much," Dan said.

"No problem," She said smiling at them. She got up on her horse and rode over to the truck.

"Thank god" Phil sighed.

"Yeah" People started moving the cows along the road and down what looked like a hidden driveway. They could see the girl at her truck. She was talking to an older man. She pointed at them and the old man waved. Dan and Phil waved back. She gave her horse to the man and walked back over to Dan and Phil.

"Ready?" She asked approaching them.

"Yes" Dan and Phil said in unison. They walked and talked a little.

"So how did you guys get so beaten up, and why did you climb out of the woods?" Phil laughed and Dan rolled his eyes.

"One of your cows came after us and we jumped the guardrail" Dan explained to her. She laughed.

"Anyways what are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Dan"

"And I'm Phil" She nodded.

"Well nice to meet you guys, I'm Meghan" They walked and talked a little more until they got to the car. Meghan filled their tank with the little gas she had.

"We can't thank you enough for this" Phil said.

"It's no trouble at all" She said smiling at them. They said bye to her and thanked her again.

They got in their car and drove to the gas station.

* * *

 **I really want to write a harry potter DNP AU but idk if anyone would read it, let me know if you guys want a harry potter story but with dan and Phil and it would be before or after harry potter, I'd write it after im done with this one. You guys want that fic? let me know!**


	5. A first aid kit

**Ughh so sorry guys. I have been CrAzY busy lately and haven't had any time to write. Sorry this chapter is so short I have a bit of writer's block and I need to plan a bit more then get a longer and hopefully the last chapter out soon, but I wanted to give you guys something. Please review! It is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Dan and Phil arrived at the cabins late in the day. They checked in, unpacked and dropped onto their beds.

"That was hell," Dan said laying down on his back. The cabin was small with wood floors. Two beds sat on opposite sides of the room with small kitchenette at the back of the room.

"Yeah," Phil said. His arm was laying over his eyes. Phil sat up and walked across the room.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked pushing himself up. Phil grabbed the first aid kit off the wall.

"I'm treating my cuts, and yours" Phil sat down on Dan's bed and opened the kit. Dan watched as Phil grabbed some stuff out of the red box. He opened a bag of damp pads.

"Come here" Dan scooted closer. Phil gently took Dan's chin, holding him still.

"This may sting a bit," Phil said pressing the pad on the cut on Dan's cheek.

"Ow! Yikes"

"Sorry," Phil said laughing and wiping the cut. Phil cleaned all the cuts on Dan's face. He wiped the cut on his forehead one more time. Dan caught Phil's eyes with his. They stared into one another's eyes, seeming to get lost in one another. Phil slowly took his hand away from Dan's forehead. Dan's eyes traveled to Phil's slightly parted lips. He leaned forward a bit then reached his hand behind Phil. Phil's heart raced as Dan got closer. His cheeks turning red, but Dan leaned back with a pad in his hand.

"Here, I'll get the cuts on your face too," Dan said. His body and mind were screaming at him. Why couldn't I just have kissed him? Dan asked himself as he opened the packet.

"Y-yeah" Phil said swallowing hard. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he let out a big sigh. Dan cleaned all of Phil's cuts out and threw away the pad. They talked for a bit about what to do about Dan's phone and decided to just call the hotel with Phil's now charging phone. Luckily the hotel found the phone in the room and were holding it for them. Once Dan was off the phone with the hotel Phil looked over at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked still sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Dan replied turning to him. They drove to a fast food place and ate there came back and passed out.


	6. Say what you mean

**This was a lot shorter than I thought it would be, but this could be the last chapter. If you guys don't want more, so if you want more pile in with the reviews and I will deliver more chapters! I'm also pretty proud of this chapter.**

* * *

Dan opened his eyes. Sun was coming through the window across from his bed. He took a deep breath and rolled over. Phil was facing toward him, still asleep on his bed. Dan smiled and watched Phil sleep from across the room. Dan felt himself getting hungry and slowly pushed himself up. He winced as he threw his legs over the bed. His legs ached and his head hurt. He clenched his eyes shut and slowly got up. Once he was standing he slowly walked to the small kitchenette. He pulled the leftovers from last night from the fridge, and closed the door, but as he took a step back a sharp pain shot up his leg. Dan yelped and fell backward causing a big crash. Phil jumped awake.

"Dan?!" Phil said. His voice filled with worry. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face. Phil looked over at Dan and rushed over to him.

"What happened, are you okay?" Phil asked placing his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just took a wrong step" Phil looked Dan up and down.

"Are you sure?" Dan looked over to Phil. Dan took in Phil's blue eyes for a second.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now help me up" Dan said ripping his eyes from Phil's. Phil smiled and stood up. He reached his hand out and slowly pulled Dan up. Grabbing his elbow as he rose.

Dan rose with a sigh, but it got cut short. He was inches from Phil's face. Dan's heart stopped and his mind went flat as he felt Phil's breath on his face. Phil could feel his heart in his throat as he looked from Dan's lips to his eyes. Phil couldn't contain his feelings anymore, and what came out of his mouth seemed to make the air lighter and easier to breathe once it escaped his lips.

"I love you"

Dan's eyes went wide and his breathing stopped.

"I"

Phil crashed his lips to Dan's before he could do anything. A shock of electricity ran through Dan's lips all the way to his toes. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would pop. his hands ran up Phil's chest and through his hair. Phil couldn't think of anything but Dan's lips. He grabbed Dan's waist pulling him even closer. Dan pushed his tongue in Phil's mouth. Their kiss deepened pulling them both into one another. Sparks flew between them as they kissed only breaking apart for air. Phil couldn't keep his hands off Dan. His hands went up and down Dan's back, lightly pulling at his shirt. Dan's hands ran through Phil's hair. Pulling him against his chest. Dan broke this kiss. Resting his forehead against Phil's. Both of their heavy breaths mixing in the air. Dan pulled his head back looking Phil in the eyes.

Dan smiled.

"I love you too" Phil laughed and smiled kissing Dan sweetly. Holding his cheeks. They pulled apart and Phil Pulled Dan into his arms. They held one another for a few moments until Dan spoke.

"Phil"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry" Phil snickered and rolled his eyes. Taking his arms from Dan's waist.

"We can eat the.." Phil looked down at the ground to see the leftovers on the floor.

"Nevermind" They cleaned up the mess taking every chance to kiss one another. They went out grabbed breakfast ate and spent the whole day cuddled up on one bed. Falling in and out of sleep.

* * *

 **And that's the end. Want more? The rest of chapters would be the whole vacation... yeah smut will be involved.**


	7. a white face

**UGHH this took way to long. I started public school not too long ago, I was homeschooled so big change and I'm busy as fuckkkk but ENJOY this chapter more are coming ;)**

It was the first night of their weekend stay. Dan was curled into Phil on one of the beds. Phil was running his hand through Dan's hair. He smiled and kissed Dan's head. He slowly started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked looking up at him.

"I'm thirsty" Dan looked down pressing his lips.

"I can fix that" He muttered under his breath.

"What?!" Phil exclaimed. Dan burst into laughter.

"Shut, up," Phil said as he walked away. Dan watched him walk away, looking him up and down. He bit his lip then flopped down on the bed. Phil got his glass of water and walked back, over sitting down and setting down his glass next to the bed. Dan couldn't help but wrap his hands around Phil's waist, cuddling up against him. Phil's chest become hot as he looked down at him, he moved Dan's hands, then laid down next to him. Dan gazed into his eyes. He looked at his lips then leaned forward placing his lips on Phil's.

Phil leaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Dan's neck. He moved forward so his chest was pressed against Dan's. Dan deepened the kiss by wrapping his hand around Phil's waist. Dan's chest filled with a feeling of electricity, he took a deep breath through his nose, taking in Phil's scent. Phil took his hand from Dan's neck to his waist, turning Dan under him. They pulled apart for a second.

"You're so hot," Dan said almost breathless.

"Shut up" Phil crashed his lips to Dan's. His tongue sliding against Dan's soft lips. Dan ran his hands up and down Phil's side. He couldn't keep his hands off of him. Phil grinned his hips into Dan. Dan moaned into Phil's mouth. Phil smirked at Dan's reaction, but right as Dan's hands started to run down Phil's chest, someone banged on the cabin door. They both jumped out of their skin. Phil got off dan, standing up and starting to walk over to the door. Dan sat upright watching him walk over to the door.

"Who is it?" Dan asked looking.

"I don't know" Phil answered. He opened the door slowly. A man with thin gray hair and a pot belly was standing outside the door.

"Uh, Phil Lester and Dan Howell?" He asked.

"Yeah that's us, is there a problem?" Phil asked.

"You just forgot some paperwork" He looked inside the room and saw Dan sitting on the bed. His hair a mess and the bed sheets, pillows and blanket all messed up. His face turned white after he realized what he had disturbed.

"I-I'll just leaves it here and you can fill it out and turn it in later" He almost threw the paper at Phil and walked away. Phil closed the door, then looked over to Dan. They both burst into a fit of laughter.

"I think we majorly disturbed that guy for his entire life," Dan said between laughter. Phil laughed even harder. He walked over to the bed sitting down next to Dan. He leaned into Dan's chest, and Dan wrapped his arms around him. They fell back onto the bed holding one another.


End file.
